Evil Spirit Princess Denus
Evil Spirit Princess Denus (邪霊姫 ディーナス , Jareiki Dīnasu) also known as Venus '(ヴィーナス) is Grand Witch Grandiene's only daughter and only human resembling child. She is also a demon of Aquatic Calamity, ruler of water elemental Psyma Beasts Biography Gifted in the arts of disguise, she often used them to gather information or just cause havoc. Her strategies were particularly cruel and fearsome. She felt great respect for her older brother Dark King Zylpheeza. In the finale, Denus and Cobolda created two scorpion-like demon parasites. Using the red one to syphon the life force from Matoi, they were able to use the stolen life force to resurrect Zylpheeza from the World of Darkness. She, along with Cobolda and the resurrected Zylpheeza begin to lay waste upon Tokyo. They battled the Gogofive (except Matoi) which Denus lost her sword in the battle thanks to Daimon. When the GoGoFive finally notice the pattern of the parasite they begin targeting the black one on Zylpheeza's chest which also damaging the one on Matoi's, stopping the process and weakening Zylpheeza. Knowing that Zylpheeza won't last long, Denus teleported Matoi's red parasite back and planned to either use it on herself or the GoGoFive. The GoGoFive then attempt to deliver the final attack but Denus dives in between, taking the damage intended for Zylpheeza. Denus attempts to move toward the GoGoFive, intending to use the parasite to syphon their lifeforce but eventually succumbs to injury. Zylpheeza soon come to save her but Denus replied that she will use her own life force to save him. Zylpheeza didn't want Denus to die, knocking the parasite away. With her last strength, Denus ran to pick up the parasite and placed it on her chest to give away the rest of her life force to fully recover Zylpheeza's, but not before telling him that being his sister always made her happy. Her body then fell down and disappeared within golden light. Denus's Psyma Beasts *Gasgail (3) (First Psyma Beast) *Jeeruda (6) *Vampaira (9) *Demos (16) *Zairen (24, 42 & 43) *Deathmine (28) *Thanatos (33) *Gabara (41) (Final Psyma Beast) Family *Grand Witch Grandiene: Mother *Darkness King Gill: Older Brother *Dark King Zylpheeza: Older Brother *Beast Baron Cobolda Older Brother *Dragon Dark King Salamandes: Younger Brother Powers & Abilities Arsenal *'Denus' Sword - a magical sword used by Denus as her weapon. It can be used in both close range battle and ranged battle as the sword can also fires a powerful energy blast. *'Snake Barrette' - allow Denus to see through the eyes of her snake familiars Appearance Denus is the most human-looking child of Grand Witch Grandiene. In fact, the only demonic appendages she possesses are her wings. She has medium length brunette hair and wears a snake-like barrette which allows her to see through her snake familars' eyes. Her armor, pants, fingerless gloves and shoes are also adorned with a snake's scale pattern, snake's eyes and aquamarine/sapphire, fitting "Melusine" theme. Denus has red lips, blue eyeshadow, and sharp, red fingernails. Her accessories are two pairs of armlets and moon earrings, the latter is a connotation to the moon's gravity over ocean tide, fitting her aquatic theme. In all of her human disguises, Denus has short brunette hair and wears the same makeup as her usual appearance, but has white fingernails instead of red. Disguises kiyomidisguise.PNG|Kiyomi Inoue (Impersonation) (The Beautiful Calamity Demon Trap) blacksnakeleaderdisguise.PNG|Leader of Black Snake Robber Group (The Black Snake's Trap) Notes ]] *Her name "Denus" come from "Undine" a water spirit (usually depicted as female) and "Venus", the goddess of love in Roman mythology. *Her connection to water element and serpentine-themed armor may suggest that she's modeled after Melusine. *While her official name is Denus, most people choose to call her Venus instead. *There is a joke a bit about Denus in episode 33 that Thanato is shy to females but isn't shy to Denus. However it is probably that he had known her so he isn't shy against her or that he is only shy toward female humans. *Denus is the second villainess to be a demon princess, the first is Jarmin. Both also are serpentine themed. *Unlike Shibolena and Shelinda, Denus doesn't explode when she dies. *Denus made a cameo in Gokaiger episode 27 as a shop's name called "Evil Spirit Princess Venus". See Also References Category:Psyma Beasts Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Psyma Family Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains